gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiibo
Amiibo is the brand of NFC figures created by Nintendo for their games. It's also the only way you'll ever get official merchandise for Earthbound, Fire Emblem, Xenoblade, Game & Watch and Duck Hunt. And Ice Clim- wait. But hey, at least you won't have to important anything from Japan to be able to get an official Luc- wait. Wave 1 Wave 1 contained the first revealed Amiibo figures. It was released with the game on November 21st, 2014. Wave 1 contains the following: ).]] *Mario *Peach *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Link *Fox *Samus Aran *Wii Fit Trainer *Villager *Pikachu *Kirby *Marth Wave 2 Wave 2 was revealed later. It will release on December 14, 2014, so get to pre-ordering! *Zelda *Diddy Kong *Luigi *Little Mac *Captain Falcon *Pit Wave 3 Wave 3 was revealed even later. It will be the first wave to have store-exclusive Amiibo, listed below (although we'd like to note that yes, Shulk is (predictably) Gamestop exclusive, meaning Nintendo never learns). *Rosalina and Luma (Most likely Target exclusive, although that has yet to be confirmed) *Bowser *Lucario (Toys Я Us exclusive) *Toon Link *Sheik *Ike *Shulk (Gamestop Exclusive) *Sonic *Mega Man *King Dedede *Meta Knight (Best Buy Exclusive) Quality A controversial topic of Amiibo has been the quality, notably the drastic drop from the prototypes shown at E3 (and in the images of the first two waves) to their current states. Amiibo Link.png|Link is now supported by a frozen pool of urine. Amiibo Marth 1.png|The Falchion's gone limp. Also symbolization for Marth's relationship with his wife. Amiibo Marth 2.jpg|Marth has no mouth and he must scream. Amiibo Peach.jpg|They also put a black void in, but the file type for that picture didn't want to upload. Amiibo Wii Fit Trainer 1.png|Nothing compared to what happened to Fox, Luigi, and Captain Falcon. Amiibo Owners Put your name under a character if you own said character's Amiibo! Mario *kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 Peach * Yoshi *HerbertMcGee *kidmf935 Donkey Kong *HerbertMcGee Link *kidmf935 *BiggerRidIey Fox *BiggerRidIey *HerbertMcGee *kidmf935 Samus Aran *BiggerRidIey *HerbertMcGee *kidmf935 Wii Fit Trainer * Villager *kidmf935 Pikachu *kidmf935 * HerbertMcGee Kirby *kidmf935 * Powerclaw1 Marth *kidmf935 Pre-Orders * Powerclaw1 (Shulk) * kidmf935 (Little Mac, Shulk, Ike) Defects Another feature Amiibo figures are famous for is the stunning amount of defects, including Metroid having two blasters on his arm instead of one (which later sold for $2,500) and working as a Russian metro pass. Here are some other examples (as with above, there are some not listed that have it even worse than most of these). Amiibo Villager 1.jpg|Ooh, clever. No one saw that one coming... Amiibo Link 2.jpg|Seems painful. Amiibo Wii Fit Trainer 2.jpeg|Looks like someone did too much yoga. Amiibo Samus 1.JPG|$2,500. These people are insane. Rarity It must also be noted that some Amiibo characters are incredibly hard to find, with Marth and Villager as the two rarest (Even tho Mikokiri saw about a dozen of both of them in her favourite EB games). As in, they're completely sold out nearly everywhere, and in the places where they're not, they usually cost more than the default cost of three Amiibos. And due to the compatibility with Hyrule Warriors, Link seems to be sold out in many places too, mainly because: HOLY FUCKING SHIT I WANT THAT MOTHER FUCKING SPINNERRRRRRR BECAUSE MUST HAVE ALL WEAPONS!!!!!!!! What? You say I got all the weapons in adventure mode? THAT ISN'T ENOUGH, I GOTTA BUY ALL THE DLC AND SHIT BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING COMPLETIONIST/PERFECTIONIST!!!!!! And now Nintendo's allegedly started discontinuing Amiibos. But not just any, no, just the ones that completely sell out and are going for hundreds of dollars online. Because dumping the ones that sell like crazy is clearly the best idea. It's not like it makes absolutely no sen- oh, wait, this is Nintendo we're talking about. Famous Amiibo topicsCategory:Smash Bros There have been a few notable topics where the Amiibo are the main focus. One of them was showing off the official mass-production designs. Many people complained about Link's butter stick and the fact that he was looking down, and how literally EVERYONE that didn't need a support before (Such as Wii Fit Trainer and Villager) NOW need supports around their feet for no real reason. Many people said that they would cancel their amiibo preorder and not buy one at all but... They probably have at least one. Another one was the one that birthed the Idea of Corndog Shulk. Mikokiri stated in the topic that she wanted a Shulk amiibo for one reason only: It would most likely have a pole rammed up his ass. This was deleted probably because a pussy saw it as a rape joke but It was kept alive long enough for it to birth Corndog Shulk. Several quotes relating to the pole up Shulks ass were made such as "He'll really be feeling that (In the morning)", and the pole up the ass was also linked to his recovery: Ass Rush. Category:Terminology Category:Mechon Category:Probably a shape-shifting lizard Category:Smash Bros